Two Souls
by Pathogen015
Summary: Two young trainers embark on their journey; without knowledge of their destiny or who will stand in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

**Well hi guys, this is a project that De and I have been working on for a while and have just never got round to uploading it; enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

The world was not always in this balance of peace. This uneasy balance of light and darkness was gained not through conflict, but through trust. Long ago the creatures of this world became one with the world around them, and were able to harness the power of nature itself. The forces of Fire, Grass, Water and the other elements enabled the creatures to withstand the war to come. The war against Man. This most arrogant of species, the Homo sapiens, believed that this world was theirs, and theirs alone. The creatures lashed back, nature's wrath in hand, and all but drove man back toward the abyss from whence he came. Man's annihilation was all but certain, but for a bright spark in the darkness. Man realised that both they and the creatures needed to share the world in tandem, in peace, for the creatures had the strength to do what man could not, and man had the will to assist their friends. This was a time of peace, as only those of pure heart and soul were able to befriend their companions, and those who had nothing but darkness in their hearts could not. Centuries later, the epitome of human intellect created something that would change the world. It looked unassuming, a red and white sphere that enabled the creatures to be called at will from one's pocket. These Pocket Monsters were then made accessible to more people, and great good came from this discovery, but not all who benefitted from this were for the greater good. Those who before had been unable to command these creatures found them able to do so, and the forces of the dark rose. Heroes rose to quell the darkness, using the bond between them and their charges to shatter the darkness, sending it cowering. But the times of those Heroes are gone, and more must step up and take their place. But what was once sufficient to thwart the darkness will not be enough and both souls, old and new will need to combine in order to succeed. Without them, the world will succumb to darkness once more.

It was a bright clear day in June. The rustling of the leaves in the trees gave a quiet whispering soundtrack to the morning. Pidgey flew in droves around the boat as it sailed into the small port outside of PalletTown. Amidst the small crowd of passengers that disembarked, a boy wearing a white jacket with orange trim pulled his hat lower down over his eyes, checking the map that he grasped in his left hand. He wore slim jeans and a belt with a gold buckle, his brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes cast in shadow by the orange cap he used to block out the sunlight. On his lapel he wore a green leaf badge, contrasting sharply with the orange on his hat and shirt, and it glinted in the sunlight as he ran his fingers over its surface. His face spread into a grin as he traced his finger over the map, resting at a marker which bore a name. Oak's Labatory.

The boy in the white jacket stood outside Oak's Lab, the breeze tugging at his clothes as he studied the building in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he straightened up and started towards the entrance. At first quiet, but rapidly increasing in volume, rapid footsteps rounded the corner and there was a yelp of alarm. The boy turned to his left just in time to see a pair of soft brown eyes stretched wide in alarm and then the girl collided with him. He groaned and attempted to sit up, but stopped dead when he realised that the girl had fallen on top of him. She opened her eyes and it took her a second to process what had happened. They stayed there for a second, noses inches from one another then she turned a bright shade of crimson and immediately scrambled to her feet, wiping her flowing brown hair out of her face as she did so.

'I'm so sorry' she exclaimed, 'Did I hurt you?'

'No' the boy replied, 'I'm used to being knocked to the floor.' He picked himself up and dusted off his jeans. 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway?'

'I become a trainer today' she straightened proudly, 'I am going to see professor Oak.' The boy smiled. She was wearing a turquoise undershirt and a brown leather waistcoat and a loose short white skirt with pink wave patterns, her black boots were well worn and

'Me too' he gestured toward the door, 'Shall we?' The girl smiled and walked inside. Inside the Lab there was an array of monitoring equipment, a reception desk and a sofa area leading to a deeper part of the lab. The receptionist directed them to the sofa area, where a boy was walking through the door to the main lab; the pair took their seats and waited. 'So' the girl said, 'what's your name?'

'Phage Wilson'

'Really?'

The boy sighed 'My real name is Paige'

'But why Phage?'

'I was always really interested in science, that and the fact that it sounded like my _real _name, it kind of stuck. Besides, there were these two knuckleheads…'

Phage broke off as the door opened and they were ushered through. As he walked through the door, he turned to the girl.

"How incredibly rude of me, I didn't ask for your name" This caused the girl to smile.

"It's not like yours" she grinned and Phage tilted his head slightly.

"No long story attached, I mean. My name is Allison, Allison Tempest"

"Nice to meet you Allison, aren't you a little old to be starting today?" Allison's eyes grew wide before she seemed to slump down on herself.

"Yeah but I could ask you the same question". She mumbled and Phage chuckled.

"Okay, fair enough" He said. Allison straightened as Phage delved into his story.

"I come from CinnabarIsland" This caused Allison gasp in worry.

"Yeah, I know. Luckily my home was on the west side of the island, the side that wasn't affected by the eruption. I wanted to stay behind and help so I stayed the six years it took to get the island back to what it was before. As soon as I could, I came over here." He looked over with a small smile. Allison nodded, showing she understood.

"Okay, what's your story?" Phage enquired.

"I-well…I have…I suffer from Kleine-Levin Syndrome." Phage's eyes widened in worry, but he stayed respectfully silent as Allison continued with her story. "It's an illness that can cause me to sleep for weeks at a time." Phage reached out and gently put a comforting hand on Allison's slightly shaking ones. She smiled gratefully.

"It used to be really bad", she continued.

"But as I got older, they got better, and I could finally set out on my journey. My Mother home schooled me during the times I was awake, as I couldn't attend a normal school. Being an assistant in Oak's Lab, naturally I know a lot about Pokémon, despite not possessing one myself. Before Phage had time to respond, the corridor opened up into a spacious room, with a wall of red slim boxes on a shelf and a large circular machine with three slots in the front. A man in a lab coat was bent over a computer, his silver hair giving no doubt as to his identity. He turned as Phage and Allison approached and smiled a warm smile.

'Hello' he began, 'my name is Professor Oak as I am aware you know, and I must say that I have been looking forward to seeing you for some time.' He gestured to Allison, 'your mother has been very instrumental in maintaining our starter population, there really is no-one I would trust more to continue our work. I understand she had a special request?'

'Yes'

'Why?' Phage queried.

'When I went to the breeding ground one day, and I got lost in the Charmander area, some of the bigger ones started to get threatening when a lone Squirtle saved me'.

The professor smiled and pulled a Pokéball out of his lab coat and opened it. The white light burst out of the ball and coalesced on the floor, revealing a Squirtle.

'Squirtle!' cried Allison, scooping Squirtle up gleefully. 'Thank you so much Professor!'

'Squirtle!'

'It's my pleasure' Oak walked over to a bench with three Pokéballs and turned to Phage 'Now for your turn'. Oak released all three of the Pokéballs, revealing a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle and a Charmander. 'Take your pick, although choose carefully, you only get one'.

Phage smiled and walked up to the table. 'There was only ever one choice in my mind'. He grinned and turned to the Pokémon he had desired for years, the Pokémon that would be his companion for many years to come. 'Hello Bulbasaur, I've waited a long time to meet you'.


	2. Chapter 2

Phage walked out of the lab into the bright sunshine, Allison bouncing behind him, Squirtle on her shoulder. Bulbasaur scampered along beside him, looking up at him with soft red eyes. Phage sat down on the roots of a tree beside the lab, and Bulbasaur jumped up onto his lap, licking his face. Phage reached up and tore a Pecha berry from one of the low-lying branches and offered it to Bulbasaur, when a Machop came out of nowhere, and sliced the berry in half. The Machop then somersaulted off the trunk of the tree and returned to his trainer. Phage stood up as he recognised the two boys before him.

"Hey Paige, long time no see?" the first one snarled.

"Rob" replied Phage, with subtle displeasure.

"I should have known I would have to put up with you at some point."

"You know these two creeps?" Allison exclaimed

"Yeah" the other boy grunted,

"Paige and we were best friends, right bud?"

"Not exactly Thrum" Phage replied, he turned to Allison,

"Although I do know them, yes." Thrum strode menacingly towards Phage who, to his credit, stood his ground against the older boy. "You can't intimidate me any more Thrum" said Phage.

"We're on equal footing now; your stolen Machop has met its match." Thrum laughed and nodded to his Machop, who lunged at Phage. A green vine suddenly lashed out, striking Machop and sending it tumbling into the dirt. Bulbasaur crouched in front of Phage, his vines retracting into his bulb. Phage grinned down at Bulbasaur as Thrum became increasingly annoyed.

"Machop, Karate Chop" yelled Thrum. Machop leapt through the air towards Phage, its hand glowing white. Phage grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Razor Leaf" Phage called. Bulbasaur focused and let loose a volley of leaves that Machop attempted to counter with disastrous consequences. The Karate chop met the first few leaves and knocked them back, but the rest flew over Machop's first swing and hit it full in the face, sending it reeling.

"Get up Machop!" Thrum yelled,

"You can't be beaten by Phage!" Machop struggled to its feet and charged once more

"Low Kick!" Machop swept its foot in an arc, aiming for Bulbasaur's face.

"Vine Whip" Phage countered;

"Swing it!" Bulbasaur's vines snaked out, one slapping Machop in the face to disrupt its concentration, the other curling round one ankle and began swinging it viciously in a circle.

"I've had enough of this" raged Rob, taking out his Pokéball;

"Go Tentacool, Bubblebeam!" Tentacool burst out of its Pokéball and immediately sent a stream of bubbles at the stationary Bulbasaur. The bubbles hit Bulbasaur, forcing him to release his grip on Machop and sending him reeling.

"Bulbasaur!" Phage cried. Machop landed beside Tentacool and glared savagely at Bulbasaur.

"Hey, two on one, no fair!" Allison shouted indignantly;

"let's go Squirtle!" Squirtle leapt off of Allison's outstretched arm, landing beside Bulbasaur and levelling the fight.

"Water gun!" Allison commanded, and a jet of azure water shot from Squirtle's mouth, bowling Machop over. Unfortunately Tentacool dodged the attack, moving towards the pair with menace. Phage stepped up with a Vine whip, but Rob had the same idea and countered the move with constrict, and the pair of Pokémon grappled, each attempting to gain the upper hand. Over the heads of the Pokémon, Machop leapt at Squirtle, its karate chop knocking the tiny turtle Pokémon back.

"You can do it Squirtle!" Allison encouraged,

"Use Tackle!". Squirtle slammed into Machop, sending it crashing into a tree headfirst. Machop hit the ground and did not get up. Thrum ground his teeth as a red beam of light snaked out to Machop and pulled it back into its Pokéball. Over on the other side of the field, Tentacool was winning against Bulbasaur, slowly manoeuvring itself above the grass type. Rob smirked, but the smile vanished at the sight of a grin spreading slowly across Phage's face. Phage raised his hand high, and it almost seemed to glow white against the afternoon sun. Phage spoke one word, his grin from ear to ear;

"Solarbeam". Rob panicked and looked up at the sun, attempting to judge how much time he had. The verdict was not good.

"Dodge it!" he cried wildly. His hesitation, along with the time it took Tentacool to unwind itself from Bulbasaur, gave him enough time to charge. A beam of brilliant white-blue light exploded into the sky, taking Tentacool with it. Rob gaped as the light subsided and Tentacool fell back to the ground, eyes blank. Phage grinned wildly, enveloping Bulbasaur in a hug, he felt ecstatic.

* * *

Not far away atop a tree branch, a small figure sat watching the beam of light recede and the limp body of Tentacool fall back to earth. A small smile was seen briefly flash on the figure's lips before it disappeared in a whirl of a scarlet cloak.


End file.
